This invention relates generally to garments with adjustable waistbands and, more particularly, to a garment with an adjustable waistband and with an adjustable modesty panel that covers an exposed area that is formed when the waistband is extended.
Tight waistbands on garments such as pantyhose cause uncomfortable constriction around the waist of a wearer. Pregnant or plus-size women often find wearing traditional pantyhose undesirable or even unbearable due to a tight waistband. Especially in the case of pregnancy, a woman may have to purchase multiple sizes of pantyhose to wear as her waist size naturally increases in circumference during the pregnancy.
Various devices for adjusting the size of a garment's waistband have been proposed in the prior art. Typically, adjustable waistbands have been proposed for garments such as pants or jeans—garments characterized by a separable center seam that extends downwardly from the waistband. As the waistband is lengthened, the center seam spreads apart and forms an opening that exposes the wearer's skin. In an effort to solve the exposed area issue, it has been proposed to fasten a flap of material inside the garment to cover the exposed area opening. These proposals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,184 and 4,803,740. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing proposals typically result in the cover flap becoming bunched up inside the garment, especially when the waistband is tightened and the cover flap is not fully spread out.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a garment, such as pantyhose, having an easily length adjustable waistband to enable a user to relieve the discomfort caused by traditional pantyhose. Further, it would be desirable to have a garment having a central seam that separates as the waistband is expanded so as to properly proportion the garment to a user's form. In addition, it would be desirable to have a garment having a modesty flap that is also adjustable such that it does not become bunched up as the waistband is adjusted.